Ash's Hidden Talents
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: One night when Serena wakes up only to find Ash not in his bed, she goes looking for him. When she found him, he was... singing? Amourshipping Ash x Serena or whatever you want to call it. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Dead Flowers

**I made another thing because I felt like it. In this, Serena discover's Ash's hidden talents. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your own opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners... or does it? (DUH DUH DUH- no just kidding, everything does belong to their respective owners.)**

'SERENA'S POV'

I rubbed by eyes as I woke up from by sleep. I look at the clock to see what time it is.

'Oh great' I thought sarcastically, 'It's the middle of the night.' Indeed it was in the middle of the night. I don't know why I woke up during the night, that's one of life's mystery's I guess(A/N: You all understand this right? Sometimes I go to bed late and be like 'I'm gonna sleep in tomorrow', and then I wake up on my own around 9:30 am, like... what?). I looked around to see everyone else still asleep, well, I was expecting to see everyone still in bed, but Ash wasn't in his bed.

'Huh? Where did he go?' I though to myself once more as I noticed Ash wasn't in his bed. Pikachu is still sleeping soundly without a care in the world. I got out of my bed, put on my normal clothes, and went to see if I can find him.

'NORMAL POV'

"Where would he be?" Serena quietly told herself to not wake anyone else in the pokemon center. She checked everywhere, and yet Ash was yet to be found. "Maybe he's outside?" Serena's told herself, can't think of anywhere else the pokemon trainer could be. Though why Ash would be awake and outside at this time of night?

The pokemon performer then went outside in hope to find Ash. After searching for a while, Serena began to worry.

"What if something happened to him?" She didn't know what to do if that was the case. However, she then heard what sounded like... a guitar?

Serena was confused, who would be playing a guitar during this time of night? She decided to follow the music, which led her a bit away from the center, but not too far, all the way to a hill with a tree on it. Serena hid behind a big rock to make sure she wasn't spotted, not wanting to disturbed whoever it was. However, when she looked at the base of the tree, she saw Ash, and he was playing a guitar?!

Serena was shocked, since when did he knew how to play a guitar? That was all she could think of when she heard Ash's voice.

 _I feel Ashamed,  
With Abandon in my Heart and on my Face...  
I've suffered the Blame,  
I would show to you this way but I'm too late..._

Was Ash singing? And since when could Ash sing so amazing? Or play the guitar so well? Though Serena was confused by what he was singing though. She couldn't finish her thoughts as she heard Ash continue.

 _When the Sorrow it breaks them,  
I will replace them  
For You._

 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart._  
 _Laid at the grave to heal a Broken Heart._  
 _Let it Rain until it Floods_  
 _Let the Sun Breathe Life Once More..._  
 _Reborn._

Serena was to shock and awed to think about the kind of song he was singing. She could only listen as he went on, unaware that he was being watched.

 _I Wish You the Same...  
To walk beside and carry on this Flame.  
To see you again  
With a Radiance of Pure and Holiness._

A tear went down the performer's cheek. Ash was singing with so much emotion, so much passion, it put's him better than even the best singers out there. Though why was Ash singing this kind of song? She never heard this song before.

 _When the Sorrow it breaks them,  
I will replace them  
For You._

 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart._  
 _Laid at the grave to heal a Broken Heart._  
 _Let it Rain until it Floods_  
 _Let the Sun Breathe Life Once More..._  
 _Reborn._

He was playing the guitar so well, how come he didn't tell us he could sing, or play a guitar so well? Serena merely put those thoughts to the side as she decided to listen to him to finish.

 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart.  
Laid at the grave to heal a Broken Heart.  
Let it Rain until it Floods  
Let the Sun Breathe Life Once More...  
Reborn._

 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart..._  
 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart..._  
 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart..._  
 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart._

 _Let it Rain until it Floods_  
 _Let the Sun Breathe Life Once More..._  
 _Reborn._

 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart..._  
 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart..._  
 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart..._  
 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart..._  
 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart..._  
 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart._

It appeared that Ash had finished his song. Serena was going to quietly head back to the pokemon center to think over what she saw and heard. Though it appeared that fate decided to be a jerk and make her tripped over an inconveniently placed vine, sending her to the ground as she yelled in shocked, getting Ash's attention as he saw Serena at the bottom of the hill.

"Serena?!" Ash shouted in shock, why was she here?

The pokemon performer heard her name being called as she got back up, only to realize that Ash had spotted her. Realizing that she was caught like a deer in headlight, she spoke again.

"H-Hi Ash... wasn't expecting to see you here-."

"How much did you here?" The trainer asked her as he came down to the bottom of the hill, his face bright red from embarrassment for being caught.

Seeing no way out, she gave in and told him the truth. "I heard the whole thing, since when could you sing so well? And since when could you play the guitar?" Serena wanted to know why Ash would hide this from them.

If Ash's face could have gotten any redder, it would have. "I-I've been able to do that for years now. But I'm not that good." He scratched his cheek from the embarrassment.

"Not that good? Ash you were amazing! You could easily be one of the best singers and guitarists out there!" Serena told him, because she thought it was true.

"Oh come on Serena, your just saying that." Ash replied.

"No Ash, I mean every word of it. You were awesome!" Serena told Ash, who was still embarrassed.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do Ash. I really mean it." Serena finished, giving him a smile that made Ash blushed, though she didn't noticed it.

"Thanks Serena, but can you please not tell Clemont or Bonnie or the pokemon please? I don't if I could handle that right now." Ash asked her, because he would probably die from embarrassment if they found out.

Seeing that Ash wanted this to remain a secret, she decided to listen. "Alright Ash, I won't tell the others. Though I don't know why you want to hide this from them."

"Because I would die from embarrassment if they found out, that's why." Ash answered, causing Serena to giggle from his answer.

"I'm sure you'll live if you told them. Now come on, let's head back to the pokemon center, and head back to bed." Serena replied, as they head back to the center.

 **Like it, hate it, want me to die in a fire for this abomination? Let me know. See you all later, maybe, I don't know. The song is "Dead Flowers" by Demon Hunter**


	2. Chapter 2: Ash can cook wait what?

**Here's the next chapter of Ash's Hidden Talents, because I'm bored.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: Ash can cook... wait what?**

Ash got up a lot earlier than usual today. It's been a few days since Serena learned he can sing and play guitar, much to his embarrassment. However, this time, since he know's that the others would be asleep a bit longer, he can go do one of his favorite things, you know beside's from pokemon training, music, and dreaming about Serena all day everyday. It's a good thing she doesn't know about that, cause that would be awkward... like a lot. But anyway, Ash quietly left the bedroom they were all staying in to make sure not to wake anyone up. Especially knowing Pikachu great hearing, even while he's asleep.

The Pallet Town trainer had arrived at his destination, the kitchen. Now I know what your thinking, unless your not thinking what I think you are thinking, in that case your not thinking about what I think you are thinking then go back to whatever you were thinking about. Anyway, You might think that Ash is going to grab something to eat. Well yes, but not in the way you think. Ash then went to the cabinet to get some items out, and went to the fridge to get certain ingredients from it. Ash got an apron and a chef hat's to wear, because he like wearing those.

In case you haven't figured it out, Ash is going to cook. Now, if you ask other people he knows, they would say he couldn't cook if his life depended on it. Except that's not true at all, in fact he can actually cook.

What is the world coming too? First he can sing and play guitar, now he can cook? This is madness, your probably thinking right now, unless your not thinking about that, but this isn't madness. This. Is. SPARTA- wait, *Goes over paper* wrong thing.

Anyway, ignoring that little error the stupid author made(A/N: Hey!), Ash is getting ready to make himself some waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Cause who doesn't like bacon?

As he begins his cooking, Ash decided to sing a bit to lighten the mood, but not to loudly to wake the others up.

 _Another mission, the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again  
No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation, and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win_

Is he seriously quietly singing a rock song of all thing? Yes, yes he is, because this song is awesome. Anyway, Ash was making the waffles right now, still singing by the way.

 _I'll have you know  
That I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war_

Ash is now finishing up the waffles right now. After he finished that up, he began to make the scrambled eggs, not noticing that he was singing a bit louder than attended.

 _Another reason, another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered, now for me to light  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret  
My declaration, embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life_

 _You will be shown  
How I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war_

After the scrambled eggs were finished, he began making one of his favorites, bacon. Ash by now has completely forgot about being quiet with his singing, as he was too into the mood to notice. But it doesn't seemed that the others heard it.

 _I'm  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I am indestructible  
Indestructible_

 _Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war_

Ash had finished singing, finished his breakfast, and was ready to dig in, if his giant smile that screamed 'Time to eat' was any indication. But like with Serena when she heard Ash sing the other night, fate decided to be a jerk once more.

"Ash?"

The pokemon trainer froze when he heard his name being called out. He slowly turned around to see Serena standing there with a look of confusing on her face. Once again, he was caught doing something he wanted to keep secret.

"Uh... hey Serena. Did I wake you up?" Ash asked her nervously, hoping that she some reason thinks that Ash ordered the food so he could keep his secret.

"Did you make this?" Serena ignored his original question as she saw the food. Making his hoping come crashing down like a wave crashing on a beach.

Seeing no way to escape this, he told her truthfully. "Yes, I made this." Ash then covered his face with his hands, trying to hide the embarrassed look he had.

"Whoa, first you can sing, play guitar, and you can cook too?" She asked him once more. What else was he able to do?

"Oh come on, I'm not that good of a cook. Here," Ash grabbed a piece of waffle and gave it to Serena. "Try this, and you'll know that I'm not that good."

Serena didn't say anything, but was thinking, 'I'm sure it's not that bad.' She put the waffle piece in her mouth, then froze.

'THIS IS THE GREATEST THING EVER!' her mind just exploded from the deliciousness of the food, then proceed to finished eating the rest of it.

"See?" Ash began to say, "It's not that good-."

"Ash that was the best waffle I ever had!" Serena told him as she went closer to him, getting him to blush from the closeness, but she didn't noticed it. "And no, I'm not saying that just to make you feel better, I mean it Ash." Why does Ash think that he isn't that good, he's probably one of the best cooks out there.

"I-If you say so Serena." Ash manage to say after recovering from the closeness, his face still red from the embarrassment. An idea came to the trainer. "Hey Serena, want to eat the rest with me?"

"I'll be glad too Ash." She told him happily. As they seated themselves, Ash asked her one more thing before they began to eat.

"Uh Serena, can you not tell the others about this please?"

"How come Ash?" Why did Ash insist on keeping his music and cooking skills a secret? Would it really be that embarrassing for him? "But I won't tell them." The pokemon performer finished.

"Thanks Serena, and because I'll die from embarrassment, that's why." That's the same answer from before. This cause Serena to giggle once more, much to Ash's chagrin.

"Ash, I'm sure you'll be fine if you told them. But for now, let's just eat okay?" She really wanted to eat more of the delicious food.

Ash could only nod as they became to eat. Ash felt a bit happy though, knowing that Serena, the girl he loves, likes his cooking and music. For now though, he ate along side with Serena.

 **Here it is, the chapter that none of you asked for. See you later, maybe, I don't know.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sing a Bit More

**Welcome back to this chapter of Ash's Hidden Talents. I'm surprise that people actually like this crud I made. Anyway, here it is.**

 **Enjoy, or not.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Sing a bit more**

The day went on normally after Their breakfast. When Clemont, Bonnie, and the pokemon woke up, Ash and Serena told them that Serena cooked themselves food, since Ash doesn't want them to know that he can cook. So the day went like this, at least in Ash's perspective. Train, talk, train, relax, train, daydream about Serena, then talk. Currently, Ash went to take a walk on his own. He told the others he wanted some fresh air. It was already night, so Ash headed to the park, knowing that there wouldn't be anyone there at this time.

When he arrived at his location, he predicted right, not a single soul was around. Meaning he has the peace and quiet for himself. Ash then went to sit at the base of a tree. As he was about to relax...

"Ash?"

Hearing his name being called, he saw Serena approaching him.

"Serena? What are you doing here?" Ash asked her.

"I just wanted to hang out, the others told me that you went for a walk. So I went to find you." Serena told him, as she was in the other room when Ash told the others that he went for a walk.

"Oh," Ash replied, before continuing, "Well, want to sit down?" he finished as he patted the ground next to him, motioning Serena to sit next to him, who agreed and proceeded to sit.

"The night sky's is beautiful tonight." Serena began to talk, wanting to start a conversation.

"Yeah." Ash answered, but was thinking, 'No where near as beautiful as you.' with a blush on his cheeks, but Serena didn't notice it.

The two merely continued to look at the night sky, before Serena spoke again.

"Hey Ash?" She stared to say, getting the Kanto native's attention.

"Yeah Serena?" Ash replied.

"C-Could you maybe sing again?" Serena asked him, which cause his face to redden. "I mean, if you don't want to I understand-!"

"Serena," Ash started to say, which got the pokemon performer's attention. He merely smiled, "If that's what you want."

Serena was a bit embarrassed to reply, but then Ash began to sing.

 _She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away  
She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

Serena smiled when she heard his voice, it was like an angel. She merely closed her eyes to listen to him sing.

 _She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late.  
He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape."  
She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name  
Like Lois Lane  
And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

 _She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
Falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
Waiting for Superman_

Ash kept on singing, getting into the mood.

 _She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse  
Nothing's making sense  
She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,  
This Metropolis_

 _She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late.  
He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day."  
She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,  
Left without a kiss."  
Still, she smiles, oh, the way she smiles, yeah_

Ash felt Serena leaning on his side, her head on his shoulder, both had blushes on their cheeks, but they like it. It felt right, as Ash continued to sing.

 _She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman..._

 _...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
Oh, at the speed of light  
And she smiles_

 _She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman..._

 _...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love, oh, and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
She's waiting for Superman_

As Ash finished singing, he noticed Serena fell asleep, still leaning on him, with a smile on her face. Ash was blushing at the sight, but smiled as well. He leaned on her, putting his head next to hers, as he relax as well, and before he knew it, he too fell asleep. Both of them together, resting with each other, under the night sky.

 **See you all later, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Down the Drain

**I can't believe that people like this. I was expecting to be hated by how terrible this is. But apparently, you like it, for some reason. So since I have nothing better to do, here's another chapter cause I felt like it.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter four: Secrets down the drain.**

It was a few days since the two fell asleep in the park that night, and both were content to keep that hidden for now. When they were alone, Ash usually sang since Serena enjoyed it. If they had enough time to be alone, Ash would even cook for them. It make Ash feel good that Serena enjoy his singing and cooking, even if he thinks he's not that talented. Currently Clemont, Bonnie, and the pokemon went to get more supplies. Well in Clemont and the pokemon case, Bonnie just wanted to see if she could find Clemont a bride, again, much to her brother's displeasure. This left Ash and Serena alone for the time being.

It was a little bit later until the two got hungry. Since the others wouldn't be back until later, Ash was going to cook, cause this was in no way going to backfire, not at all. They were currently behind the pokemon center they were staying at, since they wanted to cook outside at the center's picnic area.

"So Ash, what are we going to eat this time?" Serena ask her friend that she wants to be together with.

"I was thinking about making us some steaks. Is that good for you?" Ash wanted to make sure this was okay for the woman that he desperately want's to hold, kiss, hug, and all of that. Not that he would tell anyone that, cause that would be weird, like really weird. Anyway, Serena agreed to his idea.

"Sure Ash, that sounds like a great idea." Serena told him smiling, happy that Ash was expressing himself more this way.

Ash went to get himself ready, by putting on his chefs hat and apron, since he thinks he looks cool in them. This of course made Serena giggled, but silently agreed to herself that Ash did look cute in those.

Ash got the stuff he needed, and got ready to make them the steaks. As he was already on his cooking spree, he decided to lighten the mood a bit more.

 _Don't you want to feel like a rebel  
Renegade on the run?  
Real live wire in the cross fire ridin' shotgun_

 _Not talkin' 'bout a deal with the devil  
I said nothin' about sellin' your soul  
Call it what you will  
If you start to feel out of control_

Serena smiled when he began to sing. Before, he would only do this if he was alone, but now he's letting her hear it.

 _HERE WE GO_

 _Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels  
Burnin' the road like it's never been down  
I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade  
So baby get ready to run_

 _Don't have any time here left to kill  
Don't want to go down like the settin' sun  
So let's break out of this town like a renegade  
Can't wait another minute  
I'm right here ready to run_

 _Don't you want to feel like a rebel  
Renegade on the run?  
Real live wire in the cross fire ridin' shotgun_

Both Ash and Serena were getting into the rhyme, more so with Serena, since ash still had to focus on cooking their food.

 _One-hundred miles an hour with the top rolled down  
Racin' the wind breakin' out this town  
Tryin' to get lost but don't want to be found yeah_

 _HERE WE GO_

 _HERE WE GO_

 _Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels  
Burnin' the road like it's never been down  
I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade  
So baby get ready to run_

 _Don't have any time here left to kill  
Don't want to go down like the settin' sun  
So let's break out of this town like a renegade  
Can't wait another minute  
I'm right here ready to run_

They were so caught up with singing, cooking, and just simply having a good time, that they didn't noticed a couple of figures approaching the group.

 _Gonna ride tonight, ride tonight yeah  
Gonna ride tonight (gonna ride tonight), Gonna ride tonight (gonna ride tonight)  
Gonna ride tonight, hey, Gonna ride tonight_

 _Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels  
Burnin' the road like it's never been down  
I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade  
So baby get ready to run_

 _Don't have any time here left to kill  
Don't want to go down like the settin' sun  
So let's break out of this town like a renegade  
Can't wait another minute  
I'm right here ready to run_

 _Don't want to go down  
So let's break out of this town like a renegade  
Can't wait another minute  
I'm right here ready to run_

As the Kanto native finished singing, he managed to finished the steaks for the two of them. But before they could sit down and enjoy their food.

"Whoa, that was amazing!"

Fate just like to screw them over doesn't it? Both Ash and Serena froze, more so for Ash, as they slowly turn around to see the others, back from their supply run, a lot earlier than they though. It was Bonnie who spoke by the way.

"Since when could you sing that well Ash?" The younger sibling asked the poor embarrassed Ash, who looks like he could pass out any second from getting caught for like the third time, this time by other people, and pokemon. Even Pikachu was unaware that his trainer could sing so well, not to mention cook. Why didn't he ever cook in the past? Don't he realized that could have helped out before?

"I.. well... uh..." Ash was simply stuttering at this point. Can't blame him though, if you were in shoes, you would understand.

"We... we can explain..." Serena tried to help Ash out. It didn't work, as she was to busy stuttering as well.

"I'm surprise you can cook as well Ash. How long were you able to do this?" Clemont asked the Pallet Town trainer who wants nothing more than to vanish in a dark hole for all eternity.

"S-Since for y-years now." Ash told them, finally managed to get some words out.

"He can cook really well." Serena told the others, which cause Ash to snap his head in her direction. "He can make like the best food out there."

'Serena what are you doing?!' Ash mentally screamed, as much as he love Serena, who is pretty much his entire everything, he can't help but questioned on why she was telling them that?!

"I'm not that good!" Ash quickly replied, before grabbing a plate of a few steaks on it and handed it to them. "Here, you'll see what I mean."

They all took a bite of it, before freezing.

"See?" Ash thinks they thought it was awful, "It's not that great-"

"SO GOOD!" Bonnie pretty much just shouted to the skies when she devoured the rest of the steak like it was going to disappeared.

"This is the best food I ever tasted! The flavor and tenderness is extraordinary!" Clemont also really liked it. (I'm not a food expert so I don't know how to describe food taste. I usually just said I like it or not.)

"See Ash, they like it. There's no need to be so worried." Serena told Ash, who is still red with embarrassment by the way.

"..." Ash could only remain silent from that.

After the two and pokemon finished the food, they went on to ask the person that just wants everything to end another question.

"When were you able to sing so well though?" Clemont asked him. "Honestly, you don't look like a person who can sing that well. No offence." The Luimose gym leader didn't want to get Ash angery, luckily, Ash didn't seemed to care.

"Oh come on guys, I'm not that great at singing." Ash replied.

Serena could only wonder why Ash keeps putting himself down like that. Does he really think people would hate his singing.

"Ash, your one of the best singers out there. So don't out yourself down." Serena told him.

"I'm not putting myself down, I'm just being honest that's all." Ash replied back.

"I thought you sang great Ash." Bonnie told the Kanto native.

"I agree, you can sing great." Clemont also decided to throw his two cents in.

"See Ash," Serena began to speak again, turning to look at Ash. "We all think you can sing great, so no more moping." Serena finished.

Seeing how everyone was being honest, it made Ash feel better. "Thanks guys, that makes me feel better."

"I have another question." Bonnie spoke up again, getting the other's attention. "How come Serena knew about it?"

"Oh, I kind of found him singing, that's how I learned about it." The pokemon performer answered, getting the little girl to grin.

"So you guys decided this would be your little secret together?"

This cause the two to blushed, knowing what Bonnie was trying to say.

"I-It's not like that!" Ash managed to say.

"Ash simply wanted to keep this a secret, so I listened!" Serena tried to reason.

Bonnie simply gave them a look, before deciding to let it go, for now.

"Alright, if you say so." She answered.

"Bonnie, how about we let them eat their food before we decide on what to do next?" Clemont suggested, realizing that Ash and Serena haven't ate their food yet. she agreed, and they, along with the pokemon went back into the center.

After they were left alone again, Serena spoke up. "Well... that's not how I thought they would find out."

"I'm surprise that I didn't die from embarrassment." Ash told her, causing her to giggle.

"Does it feel nice though?" Serena asked him, "That you don't have to keep hiding from them?"

"...Yeah, a bit." Ash manage to answer.

"Now let's eat before heading back in okay?" She gave him a smile after speaking.

This cause Ash to blush from her smile, then again her doing anything would cause him to blush, but he agreed none of the less.

At least he didn't have to keep hiding it anymore, knowing that they all like his singing and cooking, especially Serena.

'Maybe I can do it.' Ash thought.

 **Well what did you all think about-**

 **E.N.D: This chapter?**

 **E.N.D? What are you doing here? And how did you get into the pokemon world from Earthland?**

 **E.N.D: I got bored.**

 **Oh, well anyway. Hope you all enjoy this.**

 **E.N.D: Or want this to burn in flames and want us to die with it.**

 **That too.**

 **See you all later, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5: Your mine

**Hi Everyone It's me.**

 **(Silence)**

 **E.N.D: I don't think anyone's here.**

 **Yeah, but I'm going to do this anyway. Welcome to the next chapter of Ash's Hidden Talents. Enjoy, or not, I don't care.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: Your mine**

Our heroes are currently exploring the town they were staying in. After Ash and Serena finish eating, and after Ash got over his embarrassment from being found out by the others, they all headed back into town to see if anything interesting is going on.

Some time has pass, and they were already bored to death.

"There's nothing around here to do!" Bonnie exclaimed. She wanted to something fun today, but nothing interesting is happening. Dedenne said his name in agreement.

"I'm sure we'll find something to do." Clemont told his younger sister, but it didn't work.

"I agree with Bonnie, nothing is catching our interests around here." Ash told them. Then his stomach decided to let itself be heard. This got sweat drops from the blonde siblings, a sigh from Pikachu, and a giggle from Serena.

"Sorry, I guess I'm hungry again." Ash replied while scratching his head.

"Its fine Ash, it has been a while since we last ate." Serena assured the Kanto native. "I think there's a restaurant near here we could try." The pokemon performer suggested to the group.

"I think that's a good idea." Clemont agreed with the idea of some food. It has been a while.

"I want food!" Bonnie answered rather quickly. "But can't Ash just cook for us?"

Ash became embarrassed again, "I'm not in the mood for cooking right now, and I like the idea of eating out."(AN: I like eating out.)

Serena looked at Ash when he said that. He told her that cooking is one if his favorite things to do, shockingly, but decided to keep quiet.

"Awww, but your cooking is so good!"

"Bonnie, if Ash doesn't feel like making anything, then we can't force him." Clemont told Bonnie.

"Okay…" Bonnie sounded a bit sad.

"If it makes you feel better," Ash began to speak, getting her attention. "I can make us dinner tonight if you want."

This seemed to lighten her mood.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Bonnie shouted in glee.

"See Ash," Serena whispered to Ash, "They like your cooking, so there's nothing to worry about."

Ash was blushing from Serena closeness, but they didn't notice it. "Thanks Serena." He replied to her, giving her one of his famous smiles.

This cause her to blush, but it wasn't seen by anyone. "It's no problem Ash."

After a little bit of more walking, they manage to find a restaurant to eat at. They ordered their food, talked about some things, ate their food, and then headed out back to the pokemon center for the rest of the day.

'LATER'

It was a bit after Ash made them dinner, keeping his word to Bonnie, and everyone was in their own room doing their own thing. Bonnie already went to sleep along with Dedenne and Squishy, Clemont was working on his inventions, Serena was simply relaxing in her bed, and Ash was also relaxing in his bed with Pikachu sound asleep.

After a little bit of time has pass, Ash made up his mind about something he wanted to do, and proceeded to head out of his room towards Serena's room.

"You can do it Ash," Ash was silently telling himself, before knocking on Serena's door.

Serena heard her door being knocked, and opened it to find Ash standing there.

"Hey Ash, is something wrong?"

"No nothing wrong, but…" Ash took in a breath before speaking again, "C-Can I show you something?"

"Sure you can Ash." Serena answered him, not understanding on why he was being nervous a little bit.

"Thanks Serena, just follow me."

It was a little bit later when the two of them went outside the pokemon center, and headed to the park, since it was night, no one was around.

"Ash, why are we in the park?" Serena questioned him, why come here?

"Uh, I wanted to sing a song, and I wanted you to hear it. It's a bit on the rock side of music. Is that okay?" Ash asked her.

Serena now knew why Ash wanted to go here, since there was no one around, no one else would hear.

"Sure Ash, I'll be happy to listen." She replied to him with a smile, which made him blushed.

Knowing that he had the 'okay', he grabbed a guitar that was next to the tree he was near, while Serena sat down at a nearby picnic table.

Ash began to play the guitar, and then began to sing.

 _I've begun to realize_ _  
_ _That whenever I am with you_ _  
_ _You deliver me from the pain_ _  
_ _In my life_

Serena eyes widen when she heard the lyrics, she didn't have to finish the thought as he continued.

 _Easy now to recognize_ _  
_ _All the misery I have been through_ _  
_ _It was beating me to submission_ _  
_ _Till the day you arrived_ _  
_ _Certainly, I felt alive_ _  
_ _Strength I had lost was revived_ _  
_ _I'm mending inside_ _  
_ _And we both know why_

Ash eyes were closed as he got into the mood.

 _'Cause you're_ _  
_ _Mine_ _  
_ _I knew I could be whole if you were_ _  
_ _Mine_ _  
_ _I'll vanquish any foe because you're_ _  
_ _Mine_

Serena couldn't believe that he was singing this. Was this meant for her?

 _Been betrayed too many times_ _  
_ _Didn't think I would ever recover_ _  
_ _That it'd haunt me for the rest of my life_ _  
_ _Then you opened up my eyes_ _  
_ _And you helped me rediscover_ _  
_ _With what you resurrected_ _  
_ _A man who had died_ _  
_ _Your power, it gave me new life_ _  
_ _Made me reborn and refined_ _  
_ _Rebuilt from inside_ _  
_ _And we both know why_

 _'Cause you're_ _  
_ _Mine_ _  
_ _I knew I could be whole if you were_ _  
_ _Mine_ _  
_ _I'll vanquish any foe because you're_ _  
_ _Mine_

There was so much emotion he was putting into this, he was so focus as well. Ash eyes we're still closed, so he didn't see the look on Serena's face.

 _I never thought I would ever escape_ _  
_ _At times, I wanted to die_ _  
_ _Feared that it all was just a little too late_ _  
_ _Thought that I wouldn't survive_ _  
_ _I let you in and let go of the hate_ _  
_ _My heart recovered now, I_ _  
_ _Owe you a debt that I can never repay_ _  
_ _I still believe_ _  
_ _'Cause you're mine_

A few tears appeared on Serena's face, not because from sadness, but from the happiness she was feeling. She now knew why Ash was singing this, it was for her.

 _I'm burning inside_ _  
_ _and we both know why_

 _'Cause you're mine_ _  
_ _I knew I could be whole if you were_ _  
_ _Mine_ _  
_ _I'll vanquish any foe because you're_ _  
_ _Mine_ _  
_ _I can regain control because you're_ _  
_ _Mine_ _  
_ _I can take over the world because you're_ _  
_ _Mine_ _  
_ _Mine_

Ash finished his singing, and looked at Serena.

"I love you Serena. W-Will you be mine?" He confessed and asked nervously.

His answer was Serena running to him and slamming her lips into his. Ash was shocked for a moment before returning the kiss. After they separated Serena spoke.

"I love you too Ash, and I'll gladly be yours."

Happiness filled inside Ash as they kissed again. The two were finally together.

 **Hope you liked this chapter people.**

 **Erza: I found you!**

 **Erza Scarlet? What are you doing here?**

 **E.N.D: And how did you get to the pokemon world with us?**

 **Erza: I'm here to take E.N.D back, Natsu doesn't trust his demon half to be alone, who knows what kind of trouble he could get into.**

 **E.N.D: I'm right here you know.**

 ***Erza grabs E.N.D and drags him away.***

 **I'll follow them, hope you enjoy it, or not.**

 **See you all later, whenever that will be.**


End file.
